


发情期

by ThatAhboo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAhboo/pseuds/ThatAhboo
Summary: 蓝A粉O＃PWP预警＃骚话预警＃露骨文字预警＃手銬预警
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 101





	发情期

不行了。孙胜完大大喘了口气，她翻过身子平躺在柔软的床上，任由汗珠顺着身体的任何一处滑落。她伸手想拿准备好在床头的水瓶，却看见空瓶子孤零零地被踢到床脚底下。

  
「西...」她只好挺腰起身到厨房补充水分顺便抓紧时间休息。陪着姐姐度过发情期已经不是第一次，应该早要熟练且习惯的，她本是一个精力旺盛、体能强大的Alpha，但每逢她的姐姐发情期都还是会让她觉得精疲力竭。

  
「宝宝，我想要。」在孙胜完还没来得及提出对于这个暱称的不满，裴珠泫已经把她掰过来接吻，软舌毫不温柔的搅动她刚含着没有吞下的冰水，水液都沿着嘴角滑落顺着脖颈而下熘进了两人紧贴的缝隙，发烫的体温大概把冰水煮沸，不然怎麽会像是灼烧了起来。

  
孙胜完被亲吻的头晕脑胀，属于Alpha的基因裡可没有对于高浓度的Omega信息素有抵抗力这个条件，腰要断了，整个胯部像是一次涌入了所有乳酸让她发痛。随手套上的运动裤好像没有什麽实际作用，她还是不争气的在裴珠泫手下发硬。但她还是失神得想，原来她和裴珠泫烫人的肌肤之间还是有缝隙可以让水趁虚而入，她还以为她们是一体的。

  
「我觉得我们...呃...应该休息一下。」孙胜完嗑嗑巴巴得把话说完，她得先把水杯放下，因为裴珠泫的唇已经要游移到她最敏感的胸部了。

  
「我休息够了，妳呢。」陈述句铿锵有力的结尾让孙胜完意识到这似乎不是一个提问，被推倒在就近的沙发上头，敏感的腺体又再次进入熟悉且热情得像是要把所有东西都融化在裡头的甬道裡，实在是盛情难却。于是孙胜完很快又忘了刚才堆积在脑子裡的一团抱怨，握着细腰遵循本能地往上顶。

  
身体完美的契合度让她们又合成了一个共同体，再这样下去，性爱成瘾是早晚的事。

  
裴珠泫最近真的很勤练舞蹈，看她绷紧腹部时那隐隐约约的川字腹肌就知道了。这也是她不太需要休息的原因吗？她因为喉咙乾渴到叫不出声，又想到发情期一过就有打歌行程所以紧急冲去厨房喝水保护喉咙，短短的三分钟内，裴珠泫已经从上一次高潮到舒缓，又出来房间尝试把她捲入一段新的性爱之旅。天，这真的是所谓的休息够了？

  
水又在剧烈的冲撞之下喷湿了腹部，孙胜完贴心的把带着吸管的水杯递到了裴珠泫的嘴边让她适时得补充水分以免脱水。她难得起了调皮的心思，在裴珠泫咕噜咕噜地吞嚥的时候往上撞，害她差点呛着咳嗽。

  
「找打吗？」裴珠泫在脸色潮红、胸前还有一些她先前射出来已经乾了的体液、还坐在她身上摇动的模样实在是不适合装凶。不过孙胜完太喜欢这时候板着脸的裴珠泫，她面无表情时看起来清冷又不好亲近，把这时候的她反客为主的压在身下、加大力道冲撞她的敏感点让她恢復媚态，会满足孙胜完本为Alpha却又少有的征服慾。

  
插入的节奏渐渐急促了起来，越来越紧的穴口也让极其了解裴珠泫的孙胜完感知道身下的Omega即将像是盛放的花朵，在她怀裡绽放出最美丽的样貌，孙胜完也丝毫没有因为前进困难而屈服于速度。

  
「嗯...啊哈.......」吞吐着蜜意的甬道被顶到宫口的掠夺鬆开了防守，挤入更加狭窄的生殖腔，裡头的紧緻感比阴道更甚，一下又一下被刺激着孙胜完也不再压抑自己，遵循着裴珠泫尖叫声的频率抓到了时间点和她同时高潮。

  
女性Alpha射精的时候并不会成结，好处也是女性Alpha的腺体就算是射过如果持续刺激也不会疲软，似乎是天性让Alpha的腺体更喜欢待在Omega温暖的腔室裡面而不是暴露在冰冷的空气中，所以孙胜完会抱着失神的裴珠泫一个个安抚性质的亲吻就落在她完美无瑕的脸庞，先是光洁饱满的额头再来是眉间，顺着高挺的鼻梁往下在鼻头轻轻一吻又侧头含住了双唇，还在喘息的人显然毫无防备又被亲吻得缺氧脑子晕乎乎的，双手无力的推了推孙胜完的肩膀才被放过。

  
裴珠泫缓缓睁开了眼睛还有刚才囤积在眼眶的泪，湿漉漉的眼神直盯着她，经过光线的反射让她的双眼像是装满了星星。

  
「好点了没有？」孙胜完又忍不住亲了亲她可爱的女朋友。

  
「嗯⋯⋯」裴珠泫倒是不知道从何作答，发情热在Alpha的努力不懈之下算是暂时缓解了情况，说好受是好一点了，不过发情期的身体经不起撩拨，还在体内的腺体根本就是光明正大的犯规，对于孙胜完热情非凡的身体已经又开始分泌了爱意，企图把孙胜完的一切都包容进她的身体裡。

  
不过倒是没有像发情热一样难受到裴珠泫会丢下面子主动求欢，清醒的时刻就算只有一下裴珠泫还是会选择冠冕堂皇的包装自己。

  
「妳出去。」一开口就破了功，沙哑的嗓音连裴珠泫自己的听出了几分性感的媚态，何况进了Alpha的耳朵裡就是欲拒还迎。孙胜完开始扭腰的时候裴珠泫深吸了一口气，是吧她就是欲拒还迎，她实在是不想要孙胜完的性器离开自己的身体，这样舒服和满足的活动她到底有什麽好拒绝的。

  
可孙胜完在使坏，知道她不在发情热身体没那麽难受，就只会在深处打着圈，敏感点都只是被略略划过更令人心痒。大脑裡的兴奋因子又出来作祟，告诉她想要被孙胜完禁锢住身体然后被疯狂的侵入掠夺，她想要把一切的控制权都交给孙胜完由她来掌控自己，想要被孙胜完的性器狠狠地操弄到失神高潮到不能控制自己。

  
会有这样的想法都来自于Alpha侵略性的信息素，会让人不自觉的想要臣服。明明孙胜完不会这样对她，但她偶尔也打从心底的想要看孙胜完为她失控，甚至她该死的想要孙胜完那样对她，想要孙胜完发了狠得操死她。

  
不过她是不可能说出口的。

  
但那是在难熬发情热未来临的前提之下。发情热下的Omega很容易因为慾望改变自己的说词和想法。以至于她现在已经双手被扣紧在床头动弹不得了，她记得是自己要求的，门户大开的双腿之间还夹着孙胜完一团毛茸茸的脑袋卖力的取悦自己。裴珠泫试了试能不能挣脱开来，答案当然是不可能。那她唯一能做的事情就是喘息呻吟还有曲起腿把孙胜完的头更往自己空虚的下体靠近。

  
「胜完…啊...快点......啊啊啊啊！」手指都能带来的饱胀感让裴珠泫怀疑身体是怎麽吃下那炽热的棒状物还能在体内奔驰的。失神乱想的埋在体内的手指抓到了点快速地戳刺，没几下热情的体液又溅得整个床都是。

  
孙胜完有一个要命的坏习惯，做爱时连前戏都温温吞吞的要做到最好，裴珠泫在发情期的慾望支配之下可没有那样的閒情逸致，她的慢动作简直要把裴珠泫折磨到崩溃，凌迟一般的痛苦她只能扯着哭腔喊：「好难受，快进来...胜完呐......」

  
飢饿的腔室在发情期就算被喂入多少Alpha的精华还是一样，以为吃饱了但过不久还是会飢渴的需要Alpha的体温需要热铁狠狠地肏开自己的身体，已经无力的身体只剩下像是从未吃饱的下体会兴奋的锁定来客，讨好的吸附舔舐逼着她快点交出粮料。

  
慢吞吞的Alpha也不太好受，裴珠泫太紧了，孙胜完得全神贯注着缓慢推动腰身才能忽略掉后腰痠涩明显的射精感。在身体结构上头女性ABO其实存在的基本性器官都是相同的，不同的是Alpha的阴蒂会受到Omega的信息素影响和膨大，结构相同所以会充血而同样舖满错综復杂的快乐神经同样敏感的Alpha必须努力控制自己，不然落得比Omega还要更早高潮的下场可太丢人了。

  
「胜完...胜完......难受...呜...喂我...」不知道孙胜完煎熬的内心戏，裴珠泫以为孙胜完在故意玩弄自己，发热让她难以思考，每当这时候她就像退化成为了牙牙学语的孩子，只会说一些简单的单词以表达自己的感受，一个完整的句子都凑不起来。一双乌黑透亮的眼睛委屈巴巴还盛着泪，如果她头顶长了一对兔耳朵现在肯定是拉拢下来的。

  
「已经在喂了呀，还不够吗姐姐？」孙胜完搂着裴珠泫的腰往自己靠近，放慢了速度改成一下又一下扎扎实实的顶到最花心，粗长的棒子一点点的被蚕食，小嘴在发情期时总像是饿了很久，知道熟悉的朋友会带来极端的快乐而热情招待。

  
「够了......够了...胜完好棒...嗯......好舒服...给我...呜呜...射在裡面给我......」充实的满胀感又把她给折磨疯了，舒服得蹙起了眉头，感受到体内的快感似乎拉成了一条紧绷的线，孙胜完执着一端揣着她的神经，又要到了，腰腹开始缩紧她已经不知道自己说了什麽又哼哼唧唧了什麽淫秽的话，脑子裡一片空白，高潮才是当前最要紧的事情。

  
「不是说吃饱了吗？怎麽又要？」孙胜完也皱起了眉头看起来很苦恼的模样，放开了裴珠泫的腰慢慢直起了身子，沾满蜜意的性器也顺着动作一点一点的抽了出来，显然她的朋友并不想要她离开，飢饿的媚肉一直紧缩着要挽留，裴珠泫也像是受了天大的委屈一样盯着她扭着腰追寻即将离开自己身体的腺体。

  
甫一离开体内的空虚就像是放大了十倍，小嘴已经立刻想念她最喜欢的朋友了，裴珠泫已经彻底失去理智了，发热的她需要肌肤之亲，需要Alpha的填满佔有还有温暖的拥抱，双手被扣在床头上她也没有办法去更亲近孙胜完，无力感急得她要哭了出来，「不要玩呢...胜完...抱抱我......呜...」

  
孙胜完觉得应该让裴珠泫灵魂脱骨看看此时此刻的自己，双眼含泪因为没有办法使用束缚住的手去接近拥抱孙胜完，而拱起腰飢渴的迎合她，纤细修长的双腿紧紧得把自己禁锢在她的下身，光是看这样的裴珠泫她便觉得头皮要炸开了。

  
裴珠泫不喜欢哭的，也许就是她的眼泪充满攻击性的原因，从不落泪的坚强女人却在床上泪眼汪汪跟她撒娇根本就是犯规，明明綑绑的作用就是任由她支配，裴珠泫却用这种不入流的手段逼她投降。孙胜完忿忿的想着，双手压上了裴珠泫紧紧扣着的床头，她指尖都已经抓得泛白，她强迫她放下床头的支架和自己食指紧扣。

  
孙胜完低头看着裴珠泫埋在自己怀裡忍着快感皱眉的模样更加勾起了Alpha的施虐欲，她想起了什麽似的“啊”了一声，伸长手去勾床头的钥匙。

  
腺体又随着动作在挤压中前行了，一路肏开了层层的软肉，孙胜完动得很慢，那样的摩擦便显得鲜明了起来，并且都给两人带来不小的快感，顶端直到抵住了生殖腔的开口，那裡因为处于Omega的发情期之下，平常紧闭的开口鬆动了许多，感知到她最喜欢的棒状物敲门又热情的敞开了些，一开一合的舔舐着孙胜完敏感的顶端，热情的欢迎她来到自己的土地播种。

  
裴珠泫迷濛之中感受到锁被解了开来，以为自己的撒娇奏效，双手恢復了自由之后最想做的第一件事情就是去拥抱孙胜完，她感受到自己迫切需要她的体温，却又被拉起来摆弄成跪趴在床上，手被往后扣在身侧，分别被铐上了左右脚踝，才刚被解下的两副手铐又被物尽其用。

  
她冷不丁打了一个机灵，触碰到冷空气的背部浮起了鸡皮疙瘩，她总算是从热潮中清醒些了。

  
这个姿势太难为情了，四肢都被捆绑着她没有可以反抗的机会，她也已经没有力气去挣扎，她只能趴在柔软的被子上面呜噎低喘。孙胜完同样光裸的身躯附上她的背亲吻着她颈后脆弱的腺体，像是开了瓶的橘子酒散溢着满室的白花香，酸酸甜甜的气味其实更像是给小孩子喝的饮料。

  
「姐姐喜欢这个姿势吗？」孙胜完一手在胸前轮番玩弄那挺立的樱桃，一手又绕去下身拿着腺体调皮地在本质是相同构造的阴蒂上面磨蹭。她的呼吸都打在裴珠泫的耳后，近得可以看清那耳朵上可爱透明的短小绒毛在微微发颤。

  
「胜完呐...放开我好不好？」裴珠泫难得的从发情中获取了一些理智就急着教训孙胜完，要求孙胜完把她绑起来是个错误，她刚刚才回想起上次玩这个道具的后果是她被操了一整个发情期。已经明显开始痠软无力的全身肌肉不断在提醒她快点终止这个错误。

  
「可是不是想要抱抱吗？我的宝宝。」孙胜完大概是把‘宝宝’这两个词误会成质疑她的性能力称谓了，幼稚的Alpha连想法都单纯得可爱。

  
裴珠泫正准备说话解释，却又被粗大的性器霸道得重新插入，她浑身的气力都像是被吸掉，蠕动的软肉开心的吸着舔着，暂时填满满足了下身的空虚，但脑子裡已经快速的产生了新的想望，她无可避免的想起了肉棒在自己的身体裡大力冲撞的快感。

  
「姐姐喜欢插着妳的东西吗？」孙胜完只是插着并没有做什麽，感受着软肉得挤弄跟讨好的吸附着她的小嘴，她紧搂着她，熟练的在后颈的腺体舔弄，腺体是裴珠泫全身上下最敏感的部位，于是她很快就感受到身下的甬道正在收紧。

  
裴珠泫以为她要开始大开大合的动作，就如同以往一样，却迟迟等不到她动作，这个姿势让她腰间酸麻，也让孙胜完插得更深。她一直以为在性爱之中只有高速的抽插能让她缓解慾望然后湿润的像是洩洪的水库，没想到只是这样待着也让她的身体得到了满足的饱胀感，幸福得让她想要一辈子都让孙胜完待在裡头。

  
不过由裡而生的麻痒感觉还是让裴珠泫开始需要孙胜完的动作，于是她轻轻得开口先是忍不住溢出了呻吟，才害羞得说，「喜欢...」

  
声音细如蚊呐，孙胜完不满的动了动腰就听到了裴珠泫絮乱的轻哼，「喜欢什麽？」

  
裴珠泫握紧了自己的脚踝，空气中Alpha的信息素气味太浓，终究是抵不过生理对于Alpha臣服的本能，再加上她完全需要孙胜完的勐力得在她泛滥成灾的小穴进出。身体被提醒了信息素的存在，熟悉的热潮又从体内席捲而来，她再也没忍住开口：「喜欢胜完...插我...求求妳...」

  
她羞愧的在孙胜完拉开了距离再狠狠进入的时候呜咽了一声，她的身躯依旧敏感，她哭着承受着过剩的快感在体内堆积，舒爽的感觉从下身蔓延到了整具身体，连手指都脚趾都舒服的曲了起来。可是不够，她还想要更多⋯⋯

  
她情难自控的小幅度摆动起了自己的腰，在每一次孙胜完狠狠插进来的节奏裡面也迎合上去，性器进得更深顶开了她的生殖腔让她舒爽得双腿发颤，差点都要跪不住。

  
孙胜完发现她向来清冷孤傲的姐姐居然疑似在小心翼翼地主动迎合她，像是做了什麽坏事害怕被她发现一样。她们的性事裡头通常在进行中裴珠泫都只能被动承受，她有点后悔把她摆弄成这个姿势了，她并不能看到她姐姐可爱的表情。这样新鲜的姐姐令她玩心大起，她决定放慢了自己的速度，果然裴珠泫无意识的往后撞在她粗大的性器上头。

「胜完啊⋯⋯胜完⋯⋯」裴珠泫酥媚入骨的声音喊着她的名字，她似乎不再认识其他的单词，她满脑子似乎只剩下了孙胜完，也都只有孙胜完。她自动自发的吞吐着巨物，一下又一下的撞在孙胜完身上带来了淫靡的冲撞声和水声。

  
两具身躯已经非常熟悉彼此的存在了，内里的肌肉不断缩紧，孙胜完知道重责大任又重新交付在她的手中了，她两手复上了裴珠泫的细腰侧，像是打桩一样又快又狠得插入，直到两人内裡开始绞紧，孙胜完也忍不住了，叼着她后颈的皮肉又完整得注入了一次自己的信息素，重重一顶就撞开了生殖腔一股一股得把精华的汁液都射了进去。

  
她的射精持续了非常久，裴珠泫已经从慾望之中找回了理智，想到刚才几乎都是自己在主动，还有下腹烫人的饱胀感让她害羞得只是埋进了被褥裡装死，一点都不想面对孙胜完，但她感受到自己手脚的束缚被解开来了，她也被孙胜完转了个身捞进了怀裡接吻。

  
「妳是不是很喜欢这个？」孙胜完拿起了情趣手铐在她面前晃了晃，特製的手铐柔软的内裡让裴珠泫纤细的手腕在挣扎之中不会磕伤，「我记得当初我们是买一整组的，应该还有皮鞭那些的，妳如果喜欢的话我们可以全都找出来用⋯⋯」

  
「不行。我不喜欢。不要。」连三个不否决了屁股的尾巴都要摇起来的孙胜完，她冷淡的脸色因为体内还在持续喷发着种子的又忍不住红了红。她们已经连着做一天一夜了，孙胜完射得没完的精液都在她的肚子裡存放着，造成小腹微微鼓起，那贪心的腔室死死咬着都不愿意吐出来。

  
「噢，好吧。」孙胜完委屈得看了一下瞪着自己的裴珠泫，不知道自己又哪裡惹到她了，不过她已经习惯床上的裴珠泫跟下了床的是不一样的，褪去了热潮的裴珠泫太过心口不一，这个问题还是留着等待下一次发热来临，床上的裴珠泫就会热情又诚实的告诉她答案了。

  
她的射精断断续续的持续了快五分钟之久，孙胜完把疲惫的裴珠泫抱去浴室冲洗，湿透了的床单在发情期完全没有换的必要，她的当务之急是儘快做好食物让裴珠泫和她都能填饱肚子。打开了冰箱食物的材料都已经准备好了，她迅速的炒了年糕，裴珠泫就揉着眼睛进厨房环着她的腰下巴搁在她的肩窝打哈欠了。

  
「我睏⋯」

  
「我快弄好了，吃点东西再去睡觉好吗？」等孙胜完把炒好的年糕装盘，又洒上了一些斜切的青葱，裴珠泫已经巴在她的背后闭着眼休息。她插了一块年糕用心的吹凉才递到裴珠泫的嘴边，「试试味道。」

  
「好好吃！」要不是年糕的提醒裴珠泫真的没有意识到自己有多饿，吃得撑着肚子也不能马上就睡，可她又累得根本睁不开眼，窝在孙胜完怀裡迷迷濛濛得就要进入了深眠。

  
「姐姐，真的很对不起。」

  
「什麽？」

  
「妳不喜欢的话，我以后再也不会把妳绑起来了。」孙胜完似乎是经过了反复的自省，才沉重的对着裴珠泫道歉。

  
「呀⋯妳是笨蛋吗？」

  
「⋯⋯？！」

  
「也没有不喜欢⋯⋯」

  
「！！！」孙胜完一个激动，大狗狗差点又要摇着尾巴把心爱的姐姐扑倒。

  
「不行，先让我睡会儿，真的好睏啊⋯」裴珠泫在孙胜完的怀裡乔好了位置，还安抚地回头亲了亲她的小Alpha，「我们家宝宝最乖了。」


End file.
